Pathologue
by RedBlackSea
Summary: *SPOILERS* After learning the truth about himself, Robin finds himself in a dark place with no way out. Oneshot.


_**Pathologue**_

_**By RedBlackSea**_

Author's Note: Hello, this is my first ever story posting on . I hope that this interesting take on the Fire Emblem Awakening mythos will be an entertaining read. Please read and review.

**TRIGGER WARNING: Depression, suicide, violence against women, Hitler**

Robin winced as he brought the cold metal knife across his forearm once again. A third bleeding wound now joined the two he had already made. He growled softly as fresh blood poured out of it and onto the black robes his arm rested on.

"Fuck this shit!" Robin said aloud as he placed the knife back on the table he was sitting at. A small candle nearby gently illuminated it. How Robin wished there were a candle inside him to illuminate the darkness of his mind as well. Ever since he had learned the truth about his idenity Robin had slumped into a deep depression that seemed endless. His martial prowess had suffered, giving him some battle-infliced wounds he hadn't inflicted upon himself, and the tactical mistakes he had made had cost the lives of Ricken, Frederick, Virion and others. But he couldn't even muster up the ability to care about their deaths. Not in this state.

_Who gives a shit about them anyway? Just some dumb brat and a puffed-up bourgeois. Who gives a shit about anything! It's all meaningless. Life is just suffering, I only freed them from the pain of existence. They should THANK me. In fact..._

The sound of tentflaps moving brought Robin out of his melancholic musings. The sound of scuffling feet outside and the light from the watch torches made Robin turn his head to see who had invaded his sanctuary of solitude.

"Are you alright, Robin," asked Lucina quietly, as if she feared the hateful beast living in this dark tent. Everyone had so far avoided seeing Robin outside of battle, and yet here was Lucina. Didn't she understand he wanted to be alone? That he didn't have time for these happy, cheerful faces who wordlessly mocked him?

"Fuck you!" shouted Robin in anger. Lucina was taken aback, but then she noticed the blood on his arm. Striding towards him, she failed to see the anger building up in his enshadowed face. "Get out! I want to be alone! I want-"

"Did something happen? You're bleeding." She laid hands on his forearms, causing Robin to grit his teeth in fury. "You should go see Lis-"

"Get off me, you damned bitch!" Robin swung his fist at Lucina, striking her in the jaw and causing her to stumble back. He shot out of his chair and, taking the knife off the table, strolled towards her.

"What the hell is your problem, Robin!" Lucina sputtered as small trickles of blood began to issue from her mouth, followed by streams. "Are you being controlled by Grima! You have to fight-"

"I'm always being controlled by Grima!" Robin bellowed as his face contorted in anger. She had said it. She had reminded him of the cause of his anger and despair, and Robin hated it. "Grima owns my body and my mind! Ever since I find out...ever since I learned I was Grima I haven't thought of anything else!" Robin jabbed the knife into his thigh and cried in pain. Lucina panicked and reached out to him.

"Robin, please. You can't-" Another strike shattered her nose and sent her falling to the ground. The knife still embedded in his leg, Robin hobbled towards her.

"I tried hurting myself so that the pain...the pain would make me forget that I'm just a vessel for a FUCKING DRAGON!" He clenched his fists tight as tears began to form in his fiery eyes. "But I'm just fucking everything up for fucking everyone!" Lucina laid on the ground in silence, the entire lower half of her face covered in blood. After what seemed an eternity she slowly spoke.

"R-Robin..." Temporarily awakened from his berserker fury, Robin looked at the friend he had so viciously attacked laying on the ground. A sick feeling arose in his gut as he realized what he'd done.

_Maybe it's right that I'm Grima...I'm certainly a fucking sick monster._

Suddenly Robin felt a pulsing, malevolent force inside him. An agonizing pain erupted in his head as though it had been split open by an axe, and suddenly he heard that voice, that damned voice that had tried to control him in the past. Grima. But now he didn't have the strength to resist.

**KILL HER!**

His mind was swirling with so many emotions, so much regret and self-loathing, that he couldn't fight back. Wrenching the knife from his thigh he slowly stalked Lucina. Fear appeared in her face as she realized what was happening.

"Robin, no..." Robin felt a surge of power course through him as he lunged at her with the knife. Lethality. The knife landed with pinpoint accuracy in her gut, and she shuddered sickeningly in pain. The pain of Grima's control faded, and Robin now looked straight into the eyes of the friend he had just sentenced to death.

_No! No, it should be me! I'm the the one...I'm the one who has to die!_

True to his promises, Henry was a master of hexes. Taking the dying Lucina to his tent, Robin asked him to work his dark magic and switch their bodies to save Lucina's life. Henry agreed, and with sickeningly gleeful gusto he transferred Robin's dark, besmirched soul into Lucina's dying body. Once complete Robin felt the agonizing pain of death he had so desperately searched for scant moments ago. The last thing Robin heard was Lucina in his body letting out a startled "W-What is this? Robin!" And then all his senses went dark.

_This is good. This is how it should be. I should die, and..._

He had found his solace.

**GAME OVER**

_(please read and review)_


End file.
